Tipos De Placer
by nachi123
Summary: Porque sencillamente había un placer mucho más sutil y adictivo que Asuza nunca había experimentado, y Yui quería hacerle comprender que podía tener acceso a el sin la necesidad de hablar con Justine, Melisa o Christine.


**EL ANIME/JUGO DE DIABOLIK KOVERS NO ME PERTENECE**

 **SI FUERA POR, ¿HARÍA A YUI A DOMINATRIX?**

 **COMO SEA, PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

 **EN CAMBIO, LA TRAMA E IDEA DE ESTE FIC SI ME PERTENECE**

 **ASÍ** **QUE QUIEN LO ROBE... ABSTÉNGASE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS**

 **POR CIERTO, SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMMON, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ**

 **AHORA, SI TE GUSTA... BIENVENIDO:**

* * *

 **Tipos de placer**

 **Porque sencillamente había un placer mucho más sutil y adictivo que Asuza nunca había experimentado, y Yui quería hacerle comprender que podía tener acceso a el sin la necesidad de hablar con Justine, Melisa o Christine.**

* * *

―Yuma-kun, ¿Este está listo ya? ―preguntó Yui tímidamente, jalando un poco el tomate maduro de su tallo para dárselo a ver al vampiro.

El castaño que estaba ocupado recolectado sus propios cultivos, volteó a prestarle atención a Yui. En su pequeña mano resaltaba un gordo tomate rojo, y aunque no lo admitía, estaba sorprendido de como las plantas que ella misma había sembrado obtuvieran tantos frutos de buena calidad y a tal rapidez.

―Así es ―sonrió engreídamente―. Veo que no te he enseñado en vano. Has aprendido algo de mí después de todo.

Yui sonrió ligeramente, agradecida ante el halago escondido entre la arrogancia de Yuma. Cortó el tomate con las tijeras especiales y lo dejó en la cesta de mimbre, que ya estaba rebosar de frutas, verduras y hortalizas.

―De verdad muchas gracias por enseñarme sobre la jardinería, Yuma-kun ―unas horas después ya estaban de regreso. Yuma cargaba con total facilidad la cesta, mientras Yui hablaba para mantener el ambiente animoso. Algo incomoda, pero con deseos de expresarle cuanto significaba para ella que él hubiera decidido cederle un pequeño espacio de su jardín, continuó―: Siempre quise aprender, pero donde vivía casi no había espacio y no teníamos jardines. Ahora me alegra tener la oportunidad de poder hacerlo.

Yuma la miró de reojo, observado sus mejillas sonrojadas y la tierra que tenía en una de estas. Se veía adorable de esa manera, despreocupada y hasta feliz.

Internamente se alegró por poder seguir pasando tiempo con ella.

―No es nada. Sencillamente necesitaba ayuda y eso es todo ―gruñó el, quitándole importancia y apartando la vista, sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo―. Mejor vete a asear, yo le llevaré esto a Ruki.

Dicho esto, se marchó

Yui pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida de la evasiva tan repentina de Yuma. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros, pensando –no por primera vez- que los vampiros eran raros.

Se miró a sí misma y se dijo que Yuma tenía razón y debía darse un baño antes de ir a cenar. Fue a su cuarto y buscó las cosas necesario para su aseo personal, yendo entonces hacia el cuarto de baño.

―Justine, hace tiempo… que no hablábamos ―escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que paralizó de inmediato a Yui. Casi se le cayeron las cosas de las manos, pero obligándose a ponerse firme afirmó las cosas contra su pecho abrió la puerta del baño.

Como lo supuso, encontró a Asuza arrodillado frente a la tina y dándole la espalda, pero no había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Se acercó silenciosamente hacia él, inclinándose un poco.

―Asuza-kun ―susurró, haciendo que el chico alzará la vista de la herida sangrante y posara sus ojos sobre ella.

Sonrió.

―Eva… ―dijo el chico lentamente, extendiéndole la preciosa daga con empuñadura de rubíes― ¿Vienes a hacerle una compañera a Justine?

De la daga resbalaba un par de gotas de sangre al igual que de la herida, donde se perdían y disolvían en el agua de la tina.

Yui tragó seco, tomando la daga temerosamente.

―Aun… ¿Aun te gusta hacerte daño, Asuza-kun? ―preguntó observando como el acariciaba su herida suavemente y sonreía.

―Me agrada, Eva… ―comenzó, observándola a ella y luego a la daga. Yui retrajo el cuchillo, esperando que él no se lo arrebatara―. El placer… del dolor que me causan estas heridas… me hace sentir… bien.

Yui titubeó, mirándolo tristemente mientras Asuza hablaba lentamente con "Justine". A pesar del tiempo que llevaban, y el chico hubiera aceptado a medias la idea de que a ella no le gustaba cortarle -no por odio hacia él, sino todo lo contrario- el pequeño vampiro seguía obsesionado con sus heridas y la idea de reabrirlas o hacerse nuevas.

Si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacerle comprender que hacerse daño no era necesariamente un reflejo de sentir placer, o por lo menos, si pudiera lograr que reemplazara esa necesidad de autolesionarse con otra cosa…

De repente, a Yui se le ocurrió una cosa.

―Neh, Asuza-kun… ―susurró Yui con nerviosismo, alzando el cuchillo levemente.

Asuza abrió los ojos sorprendido pero ilusionado, ¿acaso ella…?

―¿Me quieres… Eva? ―preguntó como lo había hecho una vez hace algún tiempo, donde la negativa de ella a cortarle había desencadenado una experiencia donde Yui había terminado con una cortada poco profunda pero si dolorosa en su brazo.

―Claro que te quiero, Asuza-kun ―susurró ella, sonriendo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Miró la daga y se mordió el labio inferior―. De… ¿De verdad deseas obtener placer?

Asuza asintió lentamente sin apartar la vista de su preciada arma blanca. Yui en cambio bajó su vista hacia la herida de Asuza.

―Has perdido mucha sangre ―notó ella, acercándose a él y pasando la mano por la herida que ya había cicatrizado nuevamente, debido a su rápido factor curativo. Sumergiendo su propio paño para bañarse en el agua, se apresuró a limpiar la piel pálida de Asuza, que la miraba si comprender―. Si lo hago ahora, sería algo riesgoso, ¿No crees?

―Soy vampiro, Eva… no debes preocuparte… por mí ―susurró el, bajando la vista, visiblemente decepcionado.

Yui posó una mano sobre su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

―Claro que lo hago, Asuza-kun. Me preocupo mucho por ti ―sonrió ella, aunque él no la pudiera ver. Yui se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior―. ¿Qué te parece después de la cena? Cuando ya hayas recuperado tus fuerzas.

El vampiro alzó la cabeza, nuevamente ilusionado.

―Después de la cena… será, Eva ―asintió Asuza.

Yui le sonrió alegremente, aunque esa sonrisa se le quedó congelada un segundo en la cara cuando observó como el peliverde de repente se acercaba con aire hambriento. El rostro de ella se volvió pasmoso, cuando Asuza la tomó de la mejilla, y acariciándola lentamente, acercó sus labios a su cuello

―Hueles bien, Eva…

―Asuza-kun, ni siquiera me he bañado ―murmuró torpemente la rubia, mientas sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

―El sabor de la sangre Eva… no cambia. Y su olor… me sigue atrayendo ―Asuza aspiró el aroma que desprendía el cuello de Yui, y acto seguido clavó los colmillos haciendo que la chica contuviera un gemido de dolor y cerrara los ojos.

Asuza entreabrió los ojos mientras sorbía sangre, observando las mejillas sonrojaras de Yui mientras intentaba mantenerse quieta y dejaba que él se saciara.

En definitiva ese era el tipo de dolor que le gustaba a su Eva.

.

La cena entre los Mukami ocurrió como de costumbre. Ya aseada Yui había bajado para encontrarse con que los hermanos ya estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a Asuza.

―Lo… siento haber llegado tarde, Ruki-kun ―susurró ella con la vista gacha pero sintiendo los ojos azules de Ruki encima de ella, reprochándole en silencio.

―Sabes que esta casa la cena se sirve a las nueve en punto ―puntualizó el, con aire tajante pero aun así educado. No hizo más comentarios respecto a la tardanza de Yui y concentró su atención en la comida, mientras la rubia se iba silenciosamente a su silla y se sentaba.

Como siempre, había pura exquisiteces en la mesa y en gran abundancia. Mientras Yui comía en silencio de su arroz, observaba a la familia Mukami socializar, muy a su particular modo.

―¡Camarones fritos! ―cantó feliz Kou, extendiendo su tenedor hasta el plato, hasta que un rápido movimiento por parte de Yuma, alejó los camarones del rubio―. ¡Yuma-kun, no es justo!

―¡Ya has comido cinco camarones, Kou! ―dijo el más alto de los Mukami con tono autoritario, luego fijó su vista en el peliverde, quien miraba la escena en su habitual silencio ―. ¿Quieres el último camarón, Asuza?

―Si... Kou lo quiere…

―¡No te estoy preguntando eso! ―vociferó Yuma sin hacer caso de los pucheros o reclamos de Kou―. ¡Si lo quieres, tómalo!

―Ya basta, les recuerdo que la hora de la cena esa sagrada en esta casa ―intervino Ruki, frunciendo el ceño―. En la cocina hay otro plato de camarones. Dejen de discutir.

Con un puchero por parte de Kou y un bufido por parte de Yuma, ambos se volvieron a sentar mientras Ruki se levantaba con elegancia y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Así pasaron la hora de comida, como de costumbre y aunque la escena de Kou y Yuma peleando por la comida fuera algo que se repetía casi todo los días, Yui no se cansaba de ver como interactuaban los hermanos: hablando, bromeando entre ellos en ocasiones, discutiendo pero haciendo las paces… como una verdadera familia.

―Eva, ya es hora… ―le llamó la atención Asuza, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La rubia se le quedó mirando, y luego se fijó en los hermanos del vampiro, quienes ya se retiraban en un repentino silencio.

Yui se levantó torpemente y por el rabillo del ojo se fijó que el último que se iba era Kou.

Con timidez tomó la pálida mano del chico.

―Vamos a mi cuarto, ¿Sí? ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero Asuza igualmente asintió dócilmente.

El vampiro no debía de haber dejado su daga, pensó Yui viendo que efectivamente, Asuza mantenía firmemente sujeto el cuchillo en su mano libre. La idea de llevarle a su cuarto era para que el peliverde no se distrajera o decidiera utilizar otros instrumentos punzocortantes, ahora la cuestión era la daga que el mismo tenía en la mano.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron en la penumbra de su habitación, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la cama matrimonial de sabanas azules. Ambos estaban callados, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos que, aunque mantenían intenciones diferentes tenían ese común que querían lograr: Obtener placer.

―A…Asuza-kun ―Yui se detuvo y tomó la otra mano del vampiro, enrollando sus dedos en el mango de la hojilla. Asuza contuvo la respiración, emocionado mientras Yui en cambio, buscaba las palabras precisas―. Yo… yo, no quiero cortarte.

―¿Eh? ¿Eva ya no quiere hacerme sentir bien? ―preguntó Asuza, ladeando la cabeza levemente, en un gesto aunque adorable, presagiaba cierto peligro.

Yui se apresuró a responder

―No es eso. Si quiero hacerte sentir bien, Asuza-kun ―Yui sentía sus mejillas arder por la forma en que hablaba, que aunque no era para nada vulgar, sí que podía estar abierta a la sugestión―. Lo que quiero decir es que… quiero hacer algo nuevo.

―¿Algo nuevo, Eva? ―preguntó Asuza sin comprender, ¿Acaso la rubia se refería a golpes o azotes? En ese caso podía acceder sin problemas, siempre y cuando ella también disfrutara de ello.

De repente unos labios suaves se posaron sobre los suyos. Asuza primero abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero al sentir las manos de Yui acariciar su cara y jalar ligeramente de su cabello, cerró los ojos y la abrazó delicadamente por la espalda.

Yui mantenía un ritmo lento, muy lento y delicado esperando a que Asuza pasara su sorpresa habitual y comenzara a corresponder. Se había dado cuenta que el chico en comparación a sus hermanos, o los Sakamaki era bastante recesivo ante ese tipo de actos, teniendo que tomar ella misma la iniciativa en muchas ocasiones. Sin embargo, cuando el comenzaba a besarla también -como ahora- descubría que también el chico le encantaba ese tipo de actos, tomándose su tiempo para besarla con profundidad.

Duraron un par de minutos así, en silencio y compartiendo sus labios. Solo cuando comenzaron a rozar sus lenguas tímidamente y las manos de Asuza comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Yui lentamente, fue que la rubia decidió tomar un paso hacia delante, literalmente. Dando un par de pasos hacia delante y haciendo que a su vez Asuza retrocediera, el chico se topó con el borde de la cama.

Yui se separó lentamente de él, mordiendo sus labios por accidente y ocasionando que Asuza suspirara de placer por el dolor.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos por un segundo, los ojos de ambos brillaban de manera muy distintas, pero de todas maneras ambos descubrieron que le gustaba esa mirada en el otro.

―Qui-quiero enseñarte otro tipo de placer, Asuza-kun ―las mejillas de Yui se tornaron más rojas si es que eso era posible. Adelantó un paso y se apegó todo lo posible al cuerpo de Asuza, posando sus manos en los hombros de él.

―¿Eva? ―preguntó Asuza sin comprender, mientras -sin saber por qué- se dejaba sentar en la cama mientras Yui se ponía a horcajadas sobre él. No entendía las acciones de Yui y no sabía a los que se refería cuando decía que quería enseñarle otro tipo de placer, ya que para él, no había mejor momento que estarse cortando y hablando con sus heridas.

Yui lo besó de nuevo pero esta vez, más desbocada, inclinándose sobre él pero sin terminarlo por recostar en la cama. Jugando con su lengua, sus manos se deslizando hasta los hombros de Asuza, y luego hacia su pecho donde en un movimiento ágil logró quitarle la chaqueta del uniforme.

Nuevamente separaron sus labios, y aunque esta vez Yui no mordió los labios de él, si besó su barbilla con suavidad bajando lentamente hasta el cuello, mordiendo muy suavemente mientras sus manos, nerviosas e inexpertas trabajaban con los botones de su camisa.

―Mrrr, Eva… ―susurró Asuza sintiendo unos particulares escalofríos que no estaba del todo seguro si le gustaban o no. Entrecerró los ojos, dejándose hacer―. Me… me gustaría que lo hicieras… más fuerte, Eva.

Yui lo escuchó pero en lugar de morderlo con fuerza como él quería, dejó un suave beso en una de las muchas cicatrices de su pálido pecho. Con la camisa retirada, Yui observó con tristeza las marcas que habían dejado tantos años de maltrato y autolaceraciones. Recorrió con sus dedos y labios cada marca, cicatriz o golpe, escuchando los suaves jadeos de él.

―¿Se siente bien, Asuza-kun? ―preguntó ella pasados unos momentos.

La chica se había detenido en parte porque deseaba saber realmente la respuesta de él antes de continuar, pero también se había tomado esos momentos para analizar lo que debía hacer a continuación, después de todo y pesar de que era ella quien había tomado la iniciativa, era igual o más inexperta que su pareja en este tipo de temas.

Asuza abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Acarició el cabello de Yui y no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente.

―Se siente diferente… a cuando hablo con Justine ―respondió vagamente.

Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba precisamente Yui, aunque entre lo dicho, hubiera encontrado un indicio de que quizá le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Si continuaba quizá podía convencerlo de dejar de _hablar con Justine_ , para siempre _._

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Retiró sus manos del pecho de él y las llevó a su propio sweater, subiéndolo poco a poco mientras se sentía morir de la vergüenza. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo esto? Sabía que quería ayudar a Asuza, y puesto que ya había intentado muchos métodos, no se le ocurría nada más, además de que encontraba la idea realmente buena, pero… ¿Lo hacía solamente por él?

―Sería agradable que Asuza-kun también me tocara ―susurró ella con la cabeza gacha, tomando las manos de él y poniéndolas sobre su cintura, sintiéndose demasiado cohibida como para poner sus manos sobre sus pechos, como realmente deseaba.

Dios, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto una pervertida?

―Si eso hace feliz a Eva… ―susurró Asuza y Yui se sintió avergonzada por su atrevimiento pero aun así realizada. Si, lo admitía, deseaba hacer esto con Asuza, no solo para evitar que el siguiera cortándose, sino también porque quería obtener placer con él. Pero, ¿Él no era así también? A pesar de sus ideas sociópatas de lo que era el placer, el joven vampiro siempre deseaba hacer sentir bien a las personas a quienes apreciaba, compartiendo así sus extravagantes gustos y hobbies.

Yui entonces quería hacer lo mismo con él, por él, por ella… por ambos.

La rubia comenzó a suspirar antes los mansos besos que esparcía Asuza sobre su cuello y como acariciaba su cintura y espalda con suavidad. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas con sutileza, buscando más fricción ante el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su zona íntima.

―Eva… ¿Pu-puedo? ―pidió permiso Asuza tímidamente, ya que a pesar de todo nunca había pedido permiso antes para eso. Sin embargo, hoy el control lo tenía su Eva, ¿Por qué no preguntarle entonces si podía beber de ella?

―Haz… hazlo, Asuza-kun ―concedió Yui, entrecerrando los ojos al principio pero cerrándolos fuertemente al sentir como el vampiro mordía du hombro.

Soltó un sonoro gemido mientras sentía como su sangre era drenada, a la vez que la sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo con suma rapidez, en una sensación tan extraña que solo podía ser descrita como morir y nacer al mismo tiempo. Algo realmente transformador, que te llenaba de una extraña energía, a la vez que te quitaba algo de tu propia esencia.

―¡Asuza-kun!

Por unos segundos no se escuchó más que sorbidos en la habitación y gemidos de ambos adolescentes. Solo cuando Asuza sintió a Yui aflojar su agarre sobre él, fue que se retiró, lamiendo el pequeño hilillo de sangre que había dejado, y besando posteriormente la herida después.

―Eva… ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó, preocupado por haber bebido de más.

Yui se encontraba en un tipo de trance, temblando ligeramente e intentando recuperar el equilibrio. Intentaba no desvanecerse en la inconciencia como siempre estaba por hacer cada vez que bebían de ella, pero en esa ocasión se obligó a mantenerse despierta.

―Si lo estoy, Asuza-kun ―susurró ella, entreabriendo un poco los ojos y sonriendo débilmente, cuando los mareos por la anemia pasaron por completo. Agachó un poco la cabeza, la mordida la había dejado algo débil, pero sin embargo quería continuar.

Besó a Asuza nuevamente en los labios, sorprendida pero agradada de que él ahora respondiera con más receptividad, combinándolo así con el sabor de su propia sangre y vehemencia.

Cuando se separaron con respiraciones agitadas, Yui se levantó súbitamente y retrocedió un par de pasos, quedando parada en el piso y frente a Asuza.

―¿Eva? ―preguntó el peliverde confundido del porque ella se había alejado, ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿Había decepcionado a su Eva?

Yui en cambio se mordía el labio inferior, con los nervios a flor de piel miró a Asuza que le devolvía la mirada atentamente, esperando una respuesta a sus actos tan repentinos. Aunque sabía lo que haría ahora se sentía sumamente nerviosa, considerando lo que habían dicho varios chicos sobre ella (Ayato, más que nadie) no estaba segura lo que opinaría Asuza sobre ella.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda, y desabrochando el ganchito del sostén rosa, se encogió de hombros para que las tiritas se aflojaran y poder liberar finalmente sus senos.

Sin perder tiempo y antes de que la pena y bochorno pudiera con la conciencia de Yui, la chica, si mirar a Asuza procedió a quitarse las botas junto con las medias, y cuando llevó sus manos al pequeño short, tembló ligeramente antes de desabrocharlo y bajarlo por sus tersas piernas.

A las bragas de encaje no llegó, ella misma no se vio capaz de ir más allá.

Mientras hacía esfuerzos por no cruzarse de brazos por sobre sus pechos o arrodillarse para abrazarse y cubrirse por completo, se atrevió finalmente mirar a Asuza, quien no había despegado los ojos de ella mientras se terminaba de desvestir.

El muchacho tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, mirando cada detalle del cuerpo de la rubia, desde su pálido cuello donde resaltaban la marca de colmillos de él, pasando por sus pequeños y redondos pechos coronados por pezones rosas erectos, una fina y delicada cintura y largas piernas torneadas. Sin embargo como sus mejillas no abandonaban el rojo y como su mirada se desviaba conscientemente de su mirada, tan temerosa pero que igualmente no podían ocultar que le agradaba la situación.

―Eva es realmente… hermosa ―susurró Asuza, maravillado y haciendo que Yui alzara la mirada sintiéndose como hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía: Bien consigo misma.

Sonrió radiantemente y adelantando un paso, se inclinó y plantó un suave beso en los labios del peliverde, comenzando a besar nuevamente su cuello pero más ligeramente, hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él.

Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente el cuerpo de Asuza quien comenzó suspirar nuevamente, hasta que las manos de Yui se posaron sobre el cinturón que, tras un par de intentos la rubia logró desabrochar. Temblando y sintiéndose más torpe que nunca, se preguntó que debía hacer ahora, después de todo y a pesar de, seguía siendo una chica virgen. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con un chico. No hasta ahora.

A Asuza de verdad le _agradaba_ aquello, eso era notorio. Con timidez Yui extendió una mano hacia la excitación del chico, tanto curiosa como nerviosa de tener por primera vez un hombre desnudo frente a ella.

―E-eva… ―suspiró Asuza echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Yui acariciar su erecto miembro.

Yui le miró desde su posición, como el chico se hallaba totalmente quieto, con los brazos echados hacia atrás y apoyados en el colchón, en una posición francamente dócil, dejándose hacer a la merced de ella. Internamente, Yui se sintió gratificada, decidiendo entonces que le gustaba aquel "cambio de papeles"

Subió y bajó su mano sobre la erección del chico, atraída por los leves jadeos de él.

―¿T-te gusta, Asuza-kun? ―preguntó Yui, que aunque le gustaba le escena que se estaba desarrollando, era incapaz de abandonar del todo su faceta inocente y tímida.

El peliverde en cambio estaba envuelto ese extraño y nuevo placer que experimentaba, tan diferente a cuando él u otros le hacía daño. Era una sensación extraña, como sentirse libre en las manos de otro, que en lugar de cortarle o golpearle, le proporcionaban unas sensaciones únicas y nuevas a medidas de caricias y besos.

―¿Asuza-kun? ―a la lejanía, aun en medio de ese mar de sensaciones pudo escuchar la suave voz de su Eva.

―Me…me gusta Eva ―admitió finalmente Asuza en medio de un hondo suspiro, cuando sintió que Yui retiraba su mano.

Nuevamente Yui se sentó en las piernas de él, pero esta vez con una única prenda separándolos a ambos.

―Este… este es el tipo placer que siempre estaré dispuesta a darte, Asuza-kun ―tartamudeó la joven, moviendo ligeramente las caderas, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera, sintiendo una ansiedad presa por querer liberar.

―Me gustaría que lo… hicieras más a menuda, Eva ―susurró Asuza, trabándose no solamente por su manera de hablar, sino también por los movimiento que estaba realizando Yui por sobre su persona. El peliverde se llevó una mano a su brazo―. Pero Justine, Melissa, Christinne… no me lo perdonaran...

Yui lo abrazó, enredando sus dedos en las hebras verdes de él.

―No hables más con ellos ―pidió finalmente, con voz suave y dócil, pero seria. Bajó sus parpados y acercó sus labios a los de él―. Hazlo solo conmigo. Si quieres… obtener placer, sentirse bien… habla conmigo, de esta manera.

Nuevamente juntó sus labios con los de él, aunque en esa ocasión Asuza no respondió. ¿Dejar de hablar con sus únicos amigos? Las primeras personas que le habían hecho sentir bien, y las que le habían enseñado la belleza del dolor, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

La situación repentinamente perdió un poco el matiz pasional y placentero que habían sentido ambos.

―Me… ¿Me odias Asuza-kun? ―preguntó tímidamente Yui al sentir como él había dejado de corresponderle. Con delicadez, desenredó una mano del cabello de Asuza y la llevó a su cadera mientras observaba el mar de confusión y dolor que se habían convertido los ojos tornasolados de Asuza.

―Yo sería incapaz… de odiar a Eva ―respondió, casi oyéndose horrorizado a pesar del tono de su voz siempre vacío.

El adoraba a su Eva con todo su ser, lo menos que quería era hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, lo que estaba pidiendo, era sinónimo de despedirse de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su humanidad, de sus primeros amigos, de la primera vez que había sentido querido y necesitado por alguien… Pero estaba ella, su eva, también le quería, solo deseaba hacerle sentir bien, ¿Verdad?

Confiaba en ella, ¿Entonces por qué no…?

Yui por otro lado se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura de lo que hacía. Quizá se estaba comportando de manera muy egoísta al _manipular_ a Asuza de esta manera y pedirle que dejara de hacerse daño, o que finalmente dejara morir esa parte de su pasado que en realidad lo ataban de una manera que nunca lo dejarían en paz.

―Me gustaría obtener placer… solo contigo, Eva ―Yui abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero segundos después le sonrió radiantemente, sintiendo de provisto unas ganas de llorar de la alegría.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su propia entrepierna y corría un poco su ropa interior.

―Te… te quiero, Asuza-kun ―susurró antes de tomar el miembro del chico y dirigirlo hacia su entrada.

El joven vampiro cerró los ojos al sentir como Yui lo tocaba nuevamente en aquella zona, para luego sentir algo húmedo y caliente muy cerca de él. Apretó los parpados y jadeó cuando sintió como ella se introducía, sintiéndose entonces como se apretaba fuertemente alrededor de él.

Yui gimió y se abrazó a la espalda de Asuza, escondiendo la cara en su cuello al sentir como centímetro a centímetro el miembro de él entraba en ella. Y cuando sintió que no avanzaba más, tomó una bocanada profunda de aire, y subiendo sus caderas apenas un poco para ganar impulso, se dejó caer sobre la pelvis de él.

―¡Ah! ―no pudo evitar gritar del dolor al haberlo hecho tan repentinamente. Sin querer, encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Asuza, que lejos de incomodarle, aumentó el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Tuvo que quedarse un momento quieta, incapaz de moverse o siquiera levantar el rostro del cuello de Asuza, permitió que un par de lágrimas de dolor se deslizaran por sus mejillas. De repente, cuando sintió unas manos acariciando su espalda y cintura, fuera que levantó la cara.

Asuza la mirada con cierta tristeza, acercando sus labios a las mejillas de ellas y besando sus lágrimas.

―¿Duele? ―preguntó Asuza, viendo como el rostro sonrojado de Yui se contorsionaba ligeramente.

Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada por el colapso momentáneo que había tenido. Tras un momento donde sus sentido se acostumbraron y su intimidad se ajustaba a la invasión del vampiro, la chica logró dejar de temblar.

Subió sus caderas, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar nuevamente.

―So-solo un poco ―se sinceró finalmente Yui, abriendo un ojo y mirándolo aun entre lágrimas no derramadas. Subió lentamente, queriéndose acostumbrar a la longitud del vampiro, y luego bajó más lentamente, sintiendo como sus paredes se estrechaban sobre el miembro de él―. Es… es normal en la primera vez, ya… ya pasará.

De hecho, ya estaba pasando. Una oleada de placer recorrió repentinamente el cuerpo de Yui tras la última sacudida.

Asuza no pudo evitar gemir largamente, sintiendo como ella lo tensionaba hasta límites insospechados, y aunque parte de él se sentía un desdichado por causarle ese tipo de dolor a Yui, egoístamente le encantaba la sensación que le estaba proporcionando la rubia.

― _Pero, a ella le gusta… ¿No?_ ―se preguntó al ver su expresión, muy parecida a cuando él se hería voluntariamente.

Yui apoyó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Asuza, y ayudándose de él, comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, comenzando a gemir y jadear.

La sensación de placer aumentó en el vampiro, y este, tímidamente posó sus manos en la cintura de ella, apegándola a su pecho.

―A… a mí... no me du-duele ―jadeó el, mientras buscaba las mejores palabras para expresarse, aunque sobre todo en estos momentos le resultara extremadamente difícil―. Se siente bien… cuando presionas, Eva.

Yui se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada por el cumplido de algo que ella estaba haciendo inconscientemente. Comenzó acelerar sus movimientos a medida que sentía su excitación aumentar, apagándose más a Asuza y esparciendo pequeños besos en su cuello, hombros y pecho.

―¡Asuza-kun! ―gimió cuando sintió como el propio chico, bajaba sus manos hacia las caderas de ella, acariciando y estimulándole a que fuera más rápido.

―Más… Más fuerte, Eva ―susurró entre suspiro Asuza, entrecerrando los ojos y aferrándose a las sensaciones y sonidos que producía Yui―. Me haces… sentir bien… ah…

―¡Ah! ―Yui gimió largamente, sintiéndose en la cúspide del placer cuando en una penetración particularmente fuerte, alcanzó un punto dentro de ella que la llenó de una sensación maravillosa.

Terminó por empujar a Asuza por completo sobre la cama, y aun sobre él, siguió retozando. Mientras el acariciaba su piel desnuda y susurraba como le hacía sentir, ella se concentraba en alcanzar ese punto en específico.

―Eva… Eva… ―la voz de Asuza repentinamente sonó más descontrolada, jadeando y retorciéndose del placer―. ¡Eva!

―¡Asu...asu… ah! ―Yui ya ni se conseguía completar oraciones, dando una última estocada con la última de sus fuerzas.

Asuza cerró los ojos fuertemente, y abrazó a Yui, atrayéndola para besarla fuertemente.

Yui sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, mientras intentaba devolver el beso y sentía un tibio líquido recorrer su interior.

Al final, temblando como una hoja por el reciente orgasmo que habían recorrido ambos, Yui terminó apoyándose lentamente sobre Asuza para no caer de sopetón. Con una mano acunaba su propia mejilla, y con la otra recorría el pecho del vampiro, quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, recuperando la respiración.

El dedo de Yui dio a parar en una larga cicatriz que recorría el pálido pecho de Asuza, y mientras Yui acariciaba esa larga herida con un solo dedo, esperaba que el cuerpo de Asuza no sufriera más de estas, ni por él ni por nadie más.

―Eva… ―escuchó como la llamaba. Yui se incorporó sintiendo su cuerpo algo pesado, sin embargo, le sonrió tiernamente al peliverde que ahora acariciaba su cabello―. Eva ha sido muy buena conmigo…

La sonrisa de Yui no hizo más que agradarse, pensando en que había alcanzado su propósito y le había enseñado que existían otros tipos de placeres en la vida Asuza.

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada cuando sus ojos se fijaron en que Asuza mantenía en su mano la daga con empuñadura de rubí.

―Ahora déjame devolverte… algo de placer, Eva ―susurró Asuza, mirándola fijamente.

En un movimiento que Yui no pudo prevenir, repentinamente se encontró a espaldas del colchón y con Asuza a horcajadas sobre ella, aun manteniendo el filoso cuchillo que, con solo verlo, hacia a Yui temblar de horror.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, solo roto por la respiración errática del peliverde. La chica se tensó cuando Asuza acercó su rostro al de ella, junto a la mano con que tenía la cuchilla, y aunque no retrocedió si miró a Asuza con sumo terror, esperando a que hiciera lo que fuera que quisiera hacerle.

Era como quien decía, el punto crucial.

Un suave beso en los labios, una caricia en la quijada.

La daga había sido olvidada al igual que la ropa de ambos.

―Quiero hacer sentir a Eva tan bien… como Eva, me ha hecho… sentir a mí ―confesó a Asuza, besando el cuello de la rubia y recorriendo con sutileza la silueta del cuerpo de Yui.

―Asuza-kun ―susurró Yui sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado, a la vez que enredaba sus brazos en la espalda de él, y este, retiraba y deslizaba las bragas por las tersas piernas de la rubia.

Ambos, esa noche se iban probar y una y otra vez aquel _tipo de placer_.

* * *

 **Y me aparecí por aquí nuevamente, después de años de haber publicado Dardos jaja xD**

 **Este fic como habrán notado es bastante diferente, ya que el anterior fue una trama más random, y bueno... aquí puro romance al estilo diabolik lovers, o al menos lo intenté jeje. ¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que nunca me sentiré realmente cómoda escribiendo tantas sadiqueses que hacen los vampiros en los juegos o una Yui taaaaaaan sumisa, digamos que yo estoy en un termino medio. Los vampiros con sus traumas, pensando que Yui es extraña en muchos sentido pero no viendola más que comida en un principio, y esta aunque bondandosa y pasiva, tambien es lista auqneu prefiera pasar desapercibida**

 **Como sea, la idea surgio de... dos personajes que cree y posteriormente hacen pareja en mi propio manga, aunque solo la idea cuando el chico/asuza está diciendo "A mi no me duele" suena tan ingenuo como tiernoo, y por lo que he visto en DBMB y ask, Asuza es la mata de la ternura, por lo que no pude evitar enamorarme de el y su relacion con Eva jeje**

 **Bueno, como dije la otra vez... tengo varias ideas más por escribir DB, el problema será cuando finalmente las suba**

 **Opiniones, comentarios, Subarua que me quieran enviar como regalos,son bienvenidos xD**


End file.
